I Miss You
by BloomingViolets
Summary: SPD. They say history always repeats itself...


H_e_y guys! Yes, I know, another Sky and Syd fic from me! What can I say? They truly are my favorite couple! I appreciate constructive criticism, so please tell me what you really think of this fic! I wrote it within a span of two hours on my bumpy bus ride home to visit my family and the fic hasn't been edited so it might be a little choppy. And yes, this is another memory fic – for some reason I really like doing fics like these (grins). Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, though I wish I did!

**Summary:** They say history always repeats itself…

_xxx_

_If I never see your face  
If wings take you away from me  
And tomorrow never happens, baby  
If the world comes tumbling down  
And crumbles all around us  
Fate turns cruel  
You're on your knees  
So desperate for one truth  
Know that I have loved you_

- Jessica Simpson "I Have Loved You"

_xxx_

Waves crashed at her feet, slightly soaking the hemline of her skirt as the water rolled back out to sea. A strong gust of wind whirled around her, making her long blonde hair fly around wildly. She reached up and brushed a lock of hair away from her face, tucking it behind her right ear. The sun shone high in the sky, making the ocean glitter and sparkle beautifully. Her eyes swept over the mainland; there was not one person in sight. The beach was deserted and empty just the way she liked it – just the way he liked it.

She tilted her head upwards. The sky was clear blue, not a cloud in sight – which was unusual for a windy day like today. A smile slowly stretched over her face and she took in a breath of fresh air. It wasn't often the days were like this, today just happened to be her lucky day.

She walked along the beach, the sand felt so soft beneath her toes and the air smelled so fresh and salty. She continued to walk until she reached the other side of the beach where the water was much quieter and she sat upon a large rock. She gazed out into the ocean, her thoughts wandering…

_Sixteen year old Sydney Drew felt nervous as she followed Commander Cruger down the hallway. Her blood pressure was probably going through the roof – she was that scared. Had she really made the right decision? She thought back to the last few years of her life, how lonely she had been. Would she finally be accepted here?_

_She followed the Commander into a dimly lit room. She immediately squinted – the florescent lighting sure didn't agree with her as her head began to pound slightly. They came to a stop in front of two male cadets and she took in a sharp breath, regarding them with a wary look. They saluted before Cruger addressed them. _

"_Cadets, this is Sydney Drew – a new transfer from the SPD Academy in California. I've decided to place her on B-Squad and expect you to treat her with respect. She is your new teammate and will be joining you in your daily training. You are to show her around and make sure she is settled in – is that understood?" _

_The two cadets both nodded and saluted before the Commander walked out. She regarded her new teammates with a nervous look. Her gaze landed on the taller cadet first and she gulped. The expression on his face seemed like one of coldness and dislike – a look that she was very used to by now, but nonetheless it still hurt. _

_The shorter cadet spoke up first. "Hi," he stepped up to her with a warm smile and she felt slightly better. "I'm Bridge, welcome to the Academy!" _

_She accepted the hand he offered, privately wondering why he wore those leather gloves. "I'm Syd," she said quietly. _

"_Cool," Bridge grinned and then turned to his teammate. "And this is Sky!" _

_Sky uttered no greeting, only nodding his head slightly. "We'll show you where your room is," he spoke shortly, turning without giving her a second glance. _

"_Don't worry," Bridge spoke up as Sky stalked away from them. "He's not as bad as he seems. He cares – he just doesn't like to show it."_

_Sydney could only nod as she watched her new teammate's retreating back. _

She placed the sandals that she had been wearing earlier next to the rock she was sitting on. Sometimes life was cruel and sometimes life was very generous. She remembers being cold and alone. She remembers sitting at the kitchen window watching the other children play, feeling lonely because she was different and wasn't included. Growing up, her childhood hadn't been picture perfect, she had been teased and had often been the victim of many pranks – jokes that had been more than hurtful.

She remembers leaving middle school to attend the SPD Academy and at first it seemed like a good choice. People were friendly and boys thought she was special and pretty. She was making friends. Then they had discovered her secret and fled. Whispers and rumors had started and she was alone once more.

Two more years of being alone and finally she decides to transfer to a different branch of SPD – to the one in New Tech City, hoping to make some friends and be accepted once more.

_Sydney landed on her feet and jumped away, barely managing to escape as things exploded around her. Behind her, she heard an evil laugh and spun around, gripping her laser gun tightly. She aimed and pulled the trigger but her shot missed and the monster was able to kick her weapon out of her hand. The monster then came at her and she tried to fight but ended up landing hard on her front. Then monster stood over her and she flinched, ducking her head. Moments later, the monster disappeared and footsteps were coming toward her. _

_Sky bent down and offered his hand. She took it gratefully and pulled herself up, wincing as she did so. She had a feeling she was going to be sore tomorrow. _

_Sky stared at her, his eyes searching hers. "Your training seems to be getting worse and worse," he noted and Sydney hung her head in shame. It was true; she was getting worse and worse. Sky then handed her a crowbar. She stared at the metal with horrified eyes. "Let's try the simulation again," Sky suggested. "Using this as your weapon."_

_He frowned when Sydney didn't reach out to take the weapon from his hand. He offered to her once more. _

_Sydney looked up at him, tears stinging her eyes. "N-no," she stammered. "Can I use something different, please?" _

_His eyebrow furrowed and he looked down at the crowbar. "Why can't you use this?" _

"_I-I don't want too!" _

"_Well, that's too bad. You have to use it." _

_She stared at him, her eyes begging and a tear slipped down her cheek. His expression softened a bit – he hated seeing girls cry, it made him uncomfortable. "Why don't you tell me why you don't want to use this crowbar," he suggested, "and then we'll see." _

_She looked down then. "I don't want you to be afraid of me or hate me." _

_Now Sky was puzzled. "Why would I hate you or be afraid of you? I promise I won't." _

_A minute passed and finally Sydney spoke. "I'm… I'm different."_

_He was even more confused now. "Okay…?" _

"_I mean… I'm really different. I have special powers." _

"_So?"_

_She looked up at him then, surprise evident in her eyes. "You're not freaked out?" _

_There was amusement in his eyes now. "Why would I be?"_

_She held out her hands. "I… I can't control them yet. Every time I touch a metal or something… my hands turn into whatever I'm holding." She grabbed the crowbar from his hands and immediately, her hands were iron as well. Her eyes searched for any kind of horror on his face. She found none. "You're not afraid of me," she stated. Hope was beginning to rise within her. Maybe she would finally be accepted by somebody. _

"_You think you're the only one around here with special powers?"_

_She stared at him incredulously. "Really? Who else has special powers? Are there a lot of people?"_

"_Just me and Bridge." _

"_Really?"_

"_Haven't you ever wondered why Bridge wore leather gloves all the time?" _

"_Well, yes-" _

"_Bridge has psychic powers and I can create invisible walls with my mind." Without warning, he threw up a glinting blue shield and she gaped at him. He peered at her through his shield. "Think you can handle using the crowbar now?" _

_She looked down at her still ironed hand attached to the crowbar. She nodded. "I think so," she replied. _

"_Okay, after this simulation we'll meet Bridge for lunch," he said, turning around. After a second, he paused and turned to face her again. "And don't worry, Syd. We'll help you learn to control your powers too." _

"_Thank you," she said quietly as she watched Sky head out of the simulation room. Moments later, the monster was in front of her again and this time, she beat it. _

She remembers the first time she realized she had been attracted to him. How surprised she had been that he felt the same way. There had been very many awkward moments between them in the beginning – their conversations had stopped flowing and she had started becoming more nervous around him. She was more conscientious of her looks and had often taken more time doing her make up and hair, trying to impress him.

She remembers how she would get all flustered and how her heart started beating faster whenever he was near or when he touched her – whether it was to lend her a helping hand or not. She started making up excuses for longer training sessions and messing up purposely just so she could spend more time with him. She went out of her way, taking longer routes to her classes hoping to maybe catch a glimpse of him in the hallways.

She started day dreaming about him, falling behind in her studies, which resulted in them having more study sessions. She remembers exactly which shade of blue his eyes were whenever he was moody. Most of the time he was closed off and little by little he began opening up. Every time he laughed, his eyes would become the color of baby blue. She remember Bridge's knowing gaze that darted her way whenever he walked into the room and how she would confide in her best friend about her feelings.

She remembers being ecstatic when he asked her out for their first date. She remembers dreaming up wonderful scenarios of a romantic dinner and dancing under the stars because he had told her he wanted to take her to a fancy restaurant. She remembers go shopping and spending a lot of time trying to find the perfect dress. She remembers trying on the perfect dress and her hair being done perfectly. She smiles and laughs whenever she thinks of their first date because if couldn't have been more perfect.

_The date was not going well. Already the evening had been filled with awkward silences and fidgeting. She was wearing her brand new dress and her hair had been done to perfection. Her makeup had been light – only enough to blend in with her natural looks. Sky sat across from her, absently picking at his plate._

_Sydney inwardly sighed. _

_This had to be the worst date she had ever been on. _

_Sky cleared his throat and she looked up from her plate. "So…" he paused. "How was training today?" _

_She fought the urge to roll her eyes. They had already discussed this topic. "It went fine. I got an A on my surveillance seminar exam." _

"_That's great."_

_There was another period of awkward silence. _

"_You look beautiful tonight." _

_She smiled. "That's the seventh time you said that, but thank you anyway." _

_There was another awkward silence. _

_Finally, Sky sighed and stood up, looking dejected. "Come on, I can tell you're not having a good time. Let's head back to the Academy and call it a night." _

_Not knowing what else to do, Sydney placed her napkin down and nodded. As she was standing up, Sky took a step back, not seeing the waiter that was coming in from behind him until it was too late. The waiter tripped and the tray of food that he was carrying flew forward. Plates of food splattered over Sydney's beautiful pink dress. _

_She could only stare at Sky and the waiter in shock. Sky was frantically grabbing napkins and pressing them to her stomach, trying to wipe off the sauce that was spread over the material while the waiter was muttering profound apologies over and over. Slowly, a smile spread over her face as she suddenly realized why the evening had been so awful. _

_Sky had wanted to impress her. He had liked her enough to go out of his way to impress her, forgetting to be himself in the process. He had wanted the evening to be filled with romance, with dancing and laughter instead of awkwardness. _

_She couldn't help it, she burst into giggles. Sky had tried so hard to make this evening perfect… It was cute and endearing. No one had ever tried so hard for her._

_Sky stared at her as she was laughing. "Are you alright, Syd?" he questioned. _

"_I'm fine," she couldn't stop smiling. The chemistry between them was still there, something that she was very happy about. They just needed to relax. She glanced at Sky with amusement. "Let's head back to the Academy now." _

_Because of the waiter's mishap, they hadn't had to pay for their meal and within ten minutes they were back at the Academy heading towards their rooms. Sydney stopped in front of her door and grabbed Sky by the elbow, causing him to stop in mid-step. His blue eyes stared down at her questioningly and she smiled. "Go change into something comfortable and meet me in the lounge in fifteen minutes." _

_She disappeared into her room and quickly peeled off her dress, changing into her favorite pair of jeans and pink top. She grabbed a bucket and filled it with water and placed her dress in it, soaking it so that the stain would be easy to wash out later on. She scrubbed her face free of makeup and gathered her hair into a ponytail. She exited the room fifteen minutes later and found Sky waiting for her. She stopped in front of him and grinned. "Ready to have some fun?"_

_They headed to the carnival that was in town for one more night. They played games and went on all the fast rides and raced each other on the bumper cars. He won her a large stuffed elephant that squeaked whenever she hugged it tight. They laughed and joked around with each other and at one point; Sky had grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers. _

_It was getting late and they were both exhausted but extremely happy. Their hands were still joined as they walked through the grounds. The silence between them was so comfortable that conversation wasn't necessary. _

"_I had a really great time today."_

_Sky spoke so suddenly that it startled her, but nonetheless she smiled. "Me too." _

"_I'm really sorry about the horrible dinner."_

_She shook her head. "That's over and done with." _

"_Syd?" _

"_Hmm?" _

"_I'd really like to kiss you now."_

_Sydney stopped and stared at him with surprise. Sky was never usually that blunt. Then she grinned and took a step closer to him. "I think that's a great idea!" _

_Needless to say, their first kiss had been more than perfect._

She remembers how drastically their relationship had changed after their first date and how unbelievably happy she had been. She was in love. They had dated for four years and then he proposed. She remembers screaming "YES!" and then kissing him all over, while crying tears of joy.

Waves crashed at her feet, the tide is getting higher but she still sits on her rock and remembers. Their wedding had been chaotic. The wrong flowers had been delivered, the rings had gone missing and the flower girl was sick.

But it still had been a perfect day, because in the end, she was standing at the alter next to the man she loved, ready to begin the rest of her life in complete happiness.

She remembers finding out she was pregnant and then nine months later giving birth to a beautiful baby boy, which they named Aaron. Then, three years later, she was pregnant again and this time, they had a little girl named Emma.

For two more years, they lived in complete and utter happiness. Then one day, they got a call and her life was turned upside down. She remembers begging him to not go – to turn down the mission that had been offered to him. She had cried and pleaded, trying to quench the fear that had risen within her. His only reply was that he had to go, that it was his duty. He had kissed her and had promised that he would return safely.

_There was a knock at the door and Sydney looked up from where she was cuddled on the couch with Aaron and Emma. She nudged her children gently before she stood up, heading towards the front door and opening it. There, on her front porch, stood Bridge and Z, their three children with them. She ushered them inside and Z shooed her own children into the living room before she and Bridge looked at Sydney. _

_Sydney knew why they were there. One look at them told her everything she needed to know. _

"_Syd…" Bridge started to say and then trailed off. "Sky… he… he didn't make it."_

_It was all she needed to hear before she broke down sobbing frantically. "NO!" she cried. "No! No! No!" _

_Bridge reached out to her, wincing in pain as he did so. He had many injuries but at least he was still alive. Z joined them in a group hug as Syd sobbed into Bridge's chest. _

"_He saved more than three dozen people, Syd," he whispered, though he knew that the words would provide little comfort. _

_She sobbed for the rest of the night. _

She took in a deep breath as the memory flowed through her. Glancing up, she saw that the sun was beginning to set and the sky was beginning to darken and she stood up from her position on the rock. She grabbed her sandals and slipped them on before heading home.

The house was quiet and still when she walked through the front door. She immediately headed towards Emma's room first to check on her. Her two year old daughter was sleeping soundly. She smoothed out the blankets and kissed Emma's forehead before leaving to check on her son.

Aaron wasn't asleep yet. Instead, her five year old son was lying on his back staring at the ceiling when she poked her head into the room. She pushed the door open wide and headed further into the room and sat at the edge of his bed.

"Hi, baby," she whispered.

Her son sat up and regarded her with wide innocent eyes. _His eyes._ "Hi, mommy."

"Why aren't you sleeping yet?"

"I had a dream about daddy."

Her eyes went wide, filling with tears and her heart began thudding in her chest. She reached out and pulled her son into her arms. Aaron made himself comfortable in her lap and wrapped his tiny arms around her waist. "We were playing on the beach and we were having lots of fun."

There was a large lump in her throat and she swallowed as she listened to Aaron's story.

"Daddy said that I have to help take care of you and Emma and my new baby brother or sister because now I'm man of the house," Aaron spoke proudly. She continued to stare down at her five year old son in wonder. "He says he misses us and that he is sorry he can't be with us." Aaron stared up at her. "Daddy said he loves us very much and that he will wait for us to come to heaven and that even if we can't see him, he will always be around to protect us. He told me to tell you that, mommy."

The tears in her eyes overflowed and she hugged her son tightly to her chest. For an hour, they sat like that until Aaron drifted off to sleep and she tucked him in.

She headed out to the front porch, standing at the railing as she looked up at the sky. The stars twinkled down at her and a small smile floated to her lips. "It's your fault, you know," she spoke to the sky. "You've influenced our son far too much; Aaron wants to be a Power Ranger just like his daddy was."

"You know I'm pregnant, don't you? I'm sorry I didn't tell you before you left to fight… maybe if I had… you'd be here with me now." Her left hand settled on her stomach and she bit her lip, thinking of the life that was growing inside of her. "I promise I'll protect our children as best I can," she whispered into the air. "Where ever you are, I hope you're safe and happy. I love you and I'm looking forward to the day we can be together again."

She glanced down at her stomach briefly and then up at the stars again. "I miss you, Sky."

A warm gust of wind blew around her, making her feel safe and warm and instantly she knew that her husband had heard her words. Her smile widened and she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. She knew she would always be safe. Her husband would always be around.


End file.
